Computer speech recognition systems may receive ambiguous speech commands. Sources of ambiguity may include imperfect speech recognition technology, inconsistent usage of grammar, and statements that may be ambiguous in nature (e.g., the term “bank” may refer to a river bank or a financial institution). In light of such issues, current speech recognition systems may address ambiguities by asking a speaker to repeat his or her request or by guessing and allowing the speaker to retroactively correct any errors.